Card Captor Radio
by LilAnime
Summary: Li, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eli decides to make a radio station, they keep their identity a secret and they all want their voices to be heard...their first broadcast was succesful and they keep broadcasting it's an interesting story please read and review...


At a highschool many people stand there and want everybody to know them. Sure there are ways like being a DJ, being popular, or being funny. But a group of friends decided to be DJs with secret identity. Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eli thought about it and decided to or they can kiss their chances of being heard good-bye. Sakura and Tomyo went to their secret place they had for ages and decided why not have it here. It was their own secret place nobody knew about it. Li and Eli started up everything and had to pick a radio station name and their secret identity. They all thought about it and they all fought over which name to pick. Only one of them decided which one was better and they picked the radio station name as Card Captor Radio. Sure it wasn't the best name but at least they have a radio station name. Now all they have to do is each pick a secret identity. They had no idea but Sakura took her name as CherryBlossom. Li looked into her eyes and think over and over. Li, Tomoyo and Eli thought about their names and they gave up hopelessly. Sakura tried to help them out. She thought up some nice names but not good enough. They had problems picking a name. Sakura loosing her patince said "Why can't you guys just make one up?".  
  
Li stood up and said "You can't just pick any name it has to have a meaning somethins that decribes us."  
  
Sakura sat on the couch and thought some more. Tomoyo came up her name as Madision-chan. Eli thought why not go as Clow, and Li just stood there thinking of a name. Everybody thought one up for him but he didn't like any of them. Sakura stood up with a brilliant name for him. "Why not Kawaii-Apple, see your very kawaii and your eyes are like amber it matches apple." She smiled happily.  
  
Li agreed with her it was the best name she ever made for him. Sakura and Tomoyo got up and started setting up. Sakura got out her guitar and said oooo could we host some of our own songs.  
  
Eli smilied happily and said "Sure."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura started practising. Sakura played all kinds of instruments and so did Tomoyo. Sakura started playing her guitar and started to sing, she just sang every word that comes up toher mind.  
  
"Your Smile makes me happy,  
Don't take me as a fool,  
Share your happiness with me,  
Together it's a Strong Love,  
For you and me,  
Together we'll be happy,  
Together we'll make,  
A Strong Loveeeeeee"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura started laughing as Sakura kept singing. Eli and Li looked stunned at her singing. They both thought it was the best thing they heard. Eli started up their first broadcast.  
  
Sakura/CherryBlossom: singing Card Captor Radio the best radio station in town Eli/Clow: Hey this is Clow and I like to say that this is our first broadcast at Card Captor Radio We are like to say thanx for tuning in Li/kawaii-apple: uhh yea this is Kawaii-Apple and I'll say we have our very own Maison and CherryBlossom to sing for us.  
Sakura/CherryBlossom and Tomoyo/Madison: Thanxs we like to sing our first song as "My love"  
  
(this is a song Tomoyo can only do background singing)  
  
"My love for you is strong,  
Don't tell me who to love,  
Don't tell me how much to love,  
Just tell me the three words that matter,  
(both singing here) I LOVE YOU,  
(background music you hear Tomoyo singing love is strong)  
Don't tell me how to love,  
Don't tell me, Don't tell me how to love you..."  
  
Sakura/CherryBlossom: Sorry it's short but that's all Madison and I can come up with Li/Kawaii-apple: thanx now we're get on today's topic "Why should we care less if they put up forums so that you can chat online why not have an airwave forum?  
  
After hearing callers after callers the show ended and when they went to their regular hangout place to get some milkshakes all they heard was that "Card Captor radio just did their first broadcast and it was soooo kool especially the singing of CherryBlossom and Madision." They all looked happy but they knew they can't say anything about them. 


End file.
